duel loud sugerencias
by soulfox23
Summary: sección donde ustedes, sugieren los decks y Lincoln los utilizara en duelos


Hola que tal a todos, aquí soulfox23 saludándoles y deseándoles un feliz 2018 y lo iniciamos abriendo esta sección del fic duel Loud, esto surgió a partir de una petición que me llego y pues aquí está y sin más empecemos

. hola = narración

. – hola – = dialogo

. **hola =** narra Lincoln

. _hola = flash back_

. "hola" = pensamiento

. _hola: nombres de cartas_

Nos encontramos en Royal Wood, en un enorme estadio de duelos, las gradas de aquel edificio llenas hasta el tope todos expectantes a ver el duelo que esta por llevarse a cabo, de una puerta a uno de los lados de la plataforma podemos ver al único hijo varón del matrimonio Loud entrar a la plataforma saludando a la audiencia, una vez el joven se encuentra en la zona que le corresponde se prepara con su disk

 **Hola a todos que les parece, estoy aquí por petición de soulfox, el comento que quería hacer una sección de duelos donde yo usé deck que ustedes sugieran, eso me pareció bien y al ver que mis hermanas no necesitaban de mi ayuda hoy, decidí venir y bien antes de comenzar soulfox, ¿Qué deck voy a usar? Y, ¿Quién lo pidió?**

– que bueno que preguntas Lincoln, bien en este duelo utilizaras un deck **_RED-EYES_** y quien lo pidió fue el usuario JerryGabo703 – comento el escritor

 **Pues bien JerryGabo703 espero te guste el duelo, ahora pues no esperemos mas y comencemos este duelo**

Tras romper la cuarta pared el chico desplego su disk mientras esperaba a ver a su contrincante, a contra puesta de su lado del campo se presento su contrincante, este duelista resulto ser una IA, un robot, dicha maquina era una réplica exacta del héroe stratos quien también desplego su disk para comenzar el duelo, antes de que alguno de los dos presentes en la arena pudieran hacer un movimiento, ante ellos se presento un dado, cada uno lo lanzo dando como ganador al robot stratos

LINCOLN 8000 LP / IA STRATOS 8000 LP

IA 8000 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– invoco de modo normal a _sable-XX caballero boggart_ (ATK 1900/DEF 1000 Nv 4) en modo de ataque, coloco tres cartas invertidas y finalizo mi turno – secuencio la IA

LINCOLN 8000 LP/6 CARTAS EN MANO

– bien, veamos como lo hago con este deck, robo – anuncio mientras sacaba la carta de su deck – activo la carta mágica _entierro insensato_ esta carta me permite enviar un monstruo de mi deck a mi cementerio – explicó el chico mientras que de su deck se asomaba la carta que enviaría al cementerio – a mi cementerio envía a _carboneddon,_ ahora activo su efecto en mi cementerio lo desterrare para invocar desde mi deck un monstruo normal de tipo drago de nivel 7 o menor en modo de defensa – **observen –** desde mi deck invoco al _dragón negro de ojos rojos_ (ATK 2400/DEF 2000 Nv 7) – en el campo apareció un dragón que aunque pareciera ser un esqueleto este poseía una mirada de color rojo sangre que intimidaba a cualquiera – en modo de defensa, coloco un monstruo boca abajo, coloco una carta invertido y activo la carta mágica _descarga de fuego infernal,_ como controlo un _dragón negro de ojos rojos_ puedo seleccionarlo y hacerte daño igual a sus puntos de ATK – ante lo explicado de la boca del dragón se disparo una bola de fuego que impacto contra la IA haciéndole un grave daño

DESCARGA DE FUEGO INFERNAL (OJOS ROJOS) 2400 – 8000 LP = 5600 LP __

IA 5600 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo – dijo tomando su siguiente carta – activo la carta trampa, _aturdir la trampa,_ el resto de este turno los efectos de las cartas trampas serán negados – explico la IA stratos – battle, _sable-XX caballero boggart_ ataca la carta monstruo invertida – ordeno la IA

Ante la orden, el monstruo sable blandió su enorme espada para luego correr a gran velocidad para atacar al monstruo en posición de defensa bocabajo, el resultado de la batalla fue un _magno drago_ (ATK 1400/DEF 600 Nv 2) derrotado por un poderoso corte por parte del sable del monstruo

– coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno – anuncio

LINCOLN 8000 LP/3 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, paso a ojos rojos a modo de ataque – ante el cambio de modo el dragón dejo su postura encorvada para erguirse mostrándose aún más imponente – battle ojos rojos ataca a boggart – ordeno el chico

Pronto el monstruo dragón lanzo un estruendoso rugido, un rugido tan potente que hice vibrar el suelo tras terminar de emitir aquel imponente sonido en la boca del dragón se formo una bola de fuego rojo carmesí, sin esperar mas el dragón lazo la esfera de fuego directo al monstruo sable que en un vago intento de destruir aquella bola de fuego utilizo su espada para hacerle frente al ataque, sin embargo la diferencia de ataques dio como resultado la defunción del monstruo sable

DRAGÓN NEGRO DE OJOS ROJOS ATK 2400 – SABLE-XX CABALLERO BOGGART ATK 1900 = 500 – 5600 LP = 5100 LP

– termino mi turno – comento el chico

IA 5100 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo la carta mágica _refuerzo de la armada,_ puedo agregar a mi mano desde mi deck un monstruo de tipo guerrero de nivel 4 o menor – anuncio mientras una carta se asomaba de su deck la cual tomo – a mi mano agrego a _Sable-XX Fulhelmknight_ (ATK 1300/DEF 1000 Nv 3) y le invoco de forma normal a mi campo y termino mi turno – anuncio la IA

LINCOLN 8000 LP/4 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo el efecto de _dragón de oscuridad de ojos rojos_ en mi mano, sacrificare a mi _dragón negro de ojos rojos_ para invocarlo de forma especial a l campo, ven _dragón de oscuridad de ojos_ (ATK 2400/DEF 2000 Nv 9) – anuncio el chico mientras un dragón de piel aun mas oscura se presentaba en el campo

– activando carta trampa, _agujero sable_ si controlo un monstruo "sable", puedo negar la invocación de tu monstruo y destruirlo – anuncio la IA mientras que un agujero se formaba bajo el dragón recién invocado y el mismo era arrojado dentro del agujero por acción del monstruo "sable"

– rayos, termino mi turno – anuncio

IA 5100 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo la carta mágica de continuidad _formación de fuego – tenki,_ cuando esta carta es activada puedo agregar a mi mano un monstruo tipo guerrero de nivel 4 o menor desde mi deck – explicaba mientras que del disk salía una carta – a mi mano agrego a _sable-XX caballero boggart_ (ATK 1900/DEF 1000 Nv 4) y lo invoco de forma normal, por efecto de la _formación de fuego-tenki_ monstruos tipo guerrero ganan 100 puntos de ATK, por su efecto cuando controlo 2 o más monstruos "sable-x" puedo invocar esta carta de forma especial, invoco a _sable-XX faultroll_ (ATK 2400/DEF 1800 Nv 6) en modo de ataque, ahora realizare una invocación sincronizada uniendo a mi monstruo cantante _Sable-XX Fulhelmknight_ de nive _sable-XX faultroll de nuvel 6_ – anuncio la IA mientras la animación de sincronía se llevaba a cabo – invoco al nivel 9 _sable-XX gottoms_ (ATK 3100/DEF 2600 Nv 9) en modo de ataque – el nuevo monstruo de una considerable estatura superior al otro "sable" se veía imponente – activo la carta trampa _la llamada de emergencia de gottom,_ si controlo uno o más monstruos "sable-X", puedo invocar 2 monstruos "sable-X" del cementerio a mi lado del campo – anunciaba mientras que dos agujeros se abrían del lado del campo de la IA – a mi campo regresaran _sable-XX caballero boggart_ (ATK 1900/DEF 1000 Nv 4) y _Sable-XX Fulhelmknight_ (ATK 1300/DEF 1000 Nv 3) en modo de ataque, battle _Sable-XX Fulhelmknight_ ataca directamente – ordeno

El monstruo "sable" dio una sonrisa y en una serie de movimientos extendió su sable listo para atacar a peliblanco, por su parte Lincoln veía como el monstruo se le acercaba y sonreía al ver que podría tendría una oportunidad de poder defenderse de lo que a simple vista parecía ser una serie de ataques que le costarían la victoria

– carta trampa _fuerza del espejo temblorosa_ cuando un monstruo realiza un ataque puedo negarlo con esta carta, además los monstruos en modo de ataque que mi adversario controle se pasan a modo de defensa boca abajo y no podrán cambiar su posición – explico Lincoln

Antes de que el monstruo sable diera el corte con su espada frente a Lincoln se formo una especie de barrera cristalina la cual temblaba, el monstruo al dar el corte reventó dicha barrera, pero al momento de hacerlo la barrera lo empujo a su lado del campo donde este junto a los demás monstruos "sable", tomaron la forma de una esfera de energía morada enjauladas

– termino mi turno – anuncio la IA

LINCOLN 8000 LP/4 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo – dijo mientras tomaba una carta de su deck y al agregarla a su mano y ver que no tenia algo que pudiera usar en ese momento Lincoln solo se limito a añadir dicha carta a su mano sin mas – termino mi turno – anuncio decepcionado

 **No se lo tomen a mal, pero tal parece que no me llevo bien con este deck, aunque he de admitir que es bueno, pero bueno el duelo debe de continuar espero lo estén disfrutando**

IA 5100 LP/1 CARTA EN MANO

– robo, invoco de forma normal a _sable-XX emmerblade_ (ATK 1300/DEF 800 Nv 3) en modo de ataque – al lado de los monstruos confinados a la defensa se presentó un nuevo monstruo "sable" – battle _sable-XX emmerblade_ ataca directamente – ordeno la IA

Al igual que con los demás monstruos "sable" este tomo su espada y se acerco a toda velocidad a Lincoln quien esta vez estaba indefenso, el monstruo "sable" logro lo que sus hermanos no lograron, dañar los LP de Lincoln

SABLE-XX EMMERBLADE ATK 1300 – 8000 LP = 6700 LP

– termino mi turno – anuncio la IA

LINCOLN 6700 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo la carta mágica _draconexión,_ revelare un monstruo tipo dragón de mi mano y agrego otro monstruo dragón del mismo nivel, pero el monstruo revelado será barajeado a mi deck – dijo mientras tomaba una de las cartas de su mano – revelo al _dragón negro de ojos rojos_ , ahora puedo añadir un monstruo de nivel 7 a mi mano – anuncio mientras que de su deck se asomaba la carta seleccionada – a mi mano agrego al _dragón armado oscuro_ y ojos rojos vuelve a mi deck – dijo mientras regresaba la carta del dragón – termino mi turno – anuncio una vez mas sin defensas

IA 5100 LP/1 CATA EN MANO

– robo, battle _sable-XX emmerblade_ ataca directamente – ordeno

Una vez mas con el camino libre el monstruo sable ataco a Lincoln quien un a vez mas ve sus LP disminuir por aquel ataque

SABLE-XX EMMERBLADE ATK 1300 – 6700 LP = 5400 LP

– termino mi turno –

LINCOLN 5400 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo – Lincoln sonrío ante la carta que había tomado – invoco de forma normal al _dragón espejismo_ (ATK 1600/DEF 600 Nv 4) en modo de ataque, battle, dragón ataca a emmerblade – ordeno Lincoln señalando al monstruo "sable"

El dragón acatando la orden de su dueño serpenteo en dirección del monstruo sable, al estar cerca del monstruo el dragón de enrollo en el monstruo apretándolo hasta destruirlo tras lo cual el monstruo dragón regreso a su lugar en el campo de Lincoln quien se sentía aliviado de tener un monstruo con el cual podría defenderse

DRAGÓN ESPEJISMO ATK 1600 – SABLE-XX EMERBLADE ATK 1300 = 300 – 5100 LP = 4800 LP

– se activa el efecto de _sable-XX emmerblade_ si es destruido en batalla puedo invocar un monstruo "sable-X" de nivel 4 o menor desde mi deck – comentaba la IA mientras que de su deck salía una carta – desde mi deck invoco a _sable-xx darksoul_ (ATK 100/DEF 100 Nv 3) en modo de defensa –

– termino mi turno – dijo con una sonrisa

IA 4800 LP/2 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, cambio a _sable-xx darksoul_ a modo de ataque – el monstruo que parecía ser la parca se levanto – activo la carta mágica _olla de dualidad_ , revelare las 3 primeras cartas del tope de mi deck y de las tres seleccionare una para agregar a mi mano, las otras dos será barajeadas al deck – anuncio mientras revelaba las 3 cartas – a mi mano añado la carta mágica _raigeki_ y termino mi turno –

LINCOLN 5400 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, sacrifico a mi _dragón espejismo_ para realizar una invocación avanzada, invoco por sacrificio al _dragón destello oscuro_ (ATK 2400/DEF 1200 Nv 5) en modo de ataque, battle destello oscuro ataca a darksoul – ordeno Lincoln

El dragón rugió y cargo una esfera de fuego de color negro con rojo en su boca, poco después ya que la bola de fuego negro alanzara el poder suficiente el monstruo dragón la arrojo contra el monstruo "sable" destruyéndolo

DRAGÓN DESTELLO OSCURO ATK 2400 – SABLE-XX DARKSOUL ATK 100 = 2300 – 4800 LP = 2500 LP

– termino mi turno – dijo el chico

– se activa el efecto _sable-xx darksoul_ durante la fase final, si el fue enviado al cementerio puedo añadir a mi mano un monstruo "sable-x" desde mi deck – del deck de la IA salió la carta elegida– a mi mano agrego a _Sable-XX Fulhelmknight_ –

IA 2500 LP/4 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, invoco a _Sable-XX Fulhelmknight_ (ATK 1300/DEF 1000 Nv 3) en modo de ataque y termino mi turno – anuncio la IA

LINCOLN 5400 LP/5 CARTAS EN MANO

– robo, activo la carta mágica _agujero oscuro_ todos los monstruos en ambos campos serán destruidos – explico mientras que un agujero oscuro se formaba bajo el campo el cual destruyo a todos los monstruos tanto de la IA como los de Lincoln – ahora invoco de forma especial por su propio efecto al _dragón armado oscuro_ (ATK 2800/DEF 1000 Nv 7) en modo de ataque, puedo invocar esta carta siempre y cuando tenga exactamente 3 monstruos de atributo oscuridad en mi cementerio, battle dragón armado ataca directamente – ordeno el chico

Como respuesta el dragón emitió un potente rugido y un poderoso golpe directo a la IA por parte de su cola la cual creo una cortina de humo, tras que la cortina de humo se disipara se podía apreciar como los LP de la IA se reducían

DRAGÓN ARMADO OSCURO ATK 2800 – 2500 LP = 0 LP

IA 0 LP VS LINCOLN 5400 LP

GANADOR LINCOLN

Un vitoreo se escucho por todo el estadio, las personas presentes gritaban el nombre de chico quien había salido victorioso del duelo, el chico saludaba a todos en el estadio mientras que invocaba al dragón negro de ojos rojos quien rugía y se mantenía suspendido en el aire gracias a sus alas, Lincoln sonreía por su vitoria

 **Bien he ganado el duelo, me gusto mucho este deck y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado como pelee, espero que alguien pida otro deck que pueda probar, por ahora será todo por que ya tengo que regresar a casa, espero vernos en otra ocasión**

Tras despedirse el chico salió del estadio para regresar a su casa para volver a la rutina de caos y desorden que significaba ser miembro de la familia Loud.

Listo, aquí esta una pequeña sección que he decidido iniciar, aquí como pueden ver creare duelos con deck´s que ustedes pidan, espero les guste y espero que alguien mas quiera leer este tipo de fics, espero sus peticiones, se despide soulfox23


End file.
